


Noční návštěva

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec nemůže spát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noční návštěva

 

Bylo půl jedné ráno, ale Alec nemohl spát. S Jacem se před třemi hodinami vrátili z náročného lovu. Místo toho, aby byl unavený, mu ovšem žilami přetékal adrenalin. Neustále se převaloval v posteli a snažil se usnout. Spánek ale stále nepřicházel. Nakonec se usídlil na zádech a nehybně pozoroval bílý strop svého pokoje. S povzdychem si přetáhl přikrývku přes hlavu a zavřel oči.

Když ani po půl hodině nedokázal usnout, odhodil peřinu stranou a otočil se k oknu. A jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když tam našel sedět Magnuse.

,,Co dopr-!” zakřičel a spadl z postele.

,,Taky tě rád vidím, zlatíčko,” ušklíbl se Magnus a začal se pobaveně smát.

,,Sklapni!” zamručel Alec, zatím co se sbíral ze země.

,,Promiň, lásko,” omluvil se Magnus a seskočil z okna. Přešel k Alecovi, Který již nyní opět seděl na posteli a posadil se mu na klín. Alec ho okamžitě objal a přitiskl si ho co nejblíže k sobě. ,,Nezavolal jsi mi,” postěžoval si Magnus.

,,Promiň, zapomněl jsem.”

,,Jak jsi mohl zapomenout na svého přítele?!”

Alec jen pokrčil rameny a nahodil ten nejnevinnější výraz, jaký dokázal.

,,Měl bych tě potrestat.”

,,Vážně? A ja-”

Magnus se přisál k jeho krku a lehce skousnul jeho kůži. Alec překvapeně vykřikl.

,,Měl bys být potichu, nechceš přece vzbudit své sourozence,” řekl Magnus a pokračoval tam, kde skončil. Nenasytně líbal Alecovo bledé tělo a snažil se z něj stáhnout tričko. Bohužel, když se u to konečně podařilo, dveře do Alecova pokoje se prudce otevřely.

Magnus a Alec se od sebe odtrhli, jenže ne dost rychle na to, aby příchozí neviděli, co do té doby dělali. Podívali se ke dveřím, kde stáli Alecovi sourozenci a rodiče. Chvíli se na sebe všichni jen tiše dívali, než se nakonec odvážil Jace promluvit.

,,Tak my jsme mysleli, že tě tady vraždí upír a ty se zatím muchluješ s čarodějem,” ušklíbl se Jace a vysloužil si od svých adoptivních rodičů zlé pohledy.

,,Sklapni,” zamumlal Alec.

Mezi nimi se opět rozhostilo ticho.

,,Pojďme spát,” ozval se Robert. ,,A vy dva buďte potichu. Jasné?”

Magnus a Alec přikývli, zatím co se Alecova rodina sunula pryč ze dveří.

,,Jednou jim přivodíš infarkt, můj drahý Alexandře.”

,,To je tvoje chyba.”

,,Tak to abych ti vše vynahradil,” řekl svůdně Magnus a kouzlem je oba svléknul.


End file.
